<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Distractions by catchingupwiththesun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28063131">Distractions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/catchingupwiththesun/pseuds/catchingupwiththesun'>catchingupwiththesun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Consensual, Dom Draco Malfoy, F/M, Foreplay, Married Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Sir/Kitten, Smut, Teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:35:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28063131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/catchingupwiththesun/pseuds/catchingupwiththesun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is trying to read, but for once Hermione has other ideas..</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>191</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Distractions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Darling, would you mind turning the volume down just slightly?” Draco asked his wife, turning the page of his book. </p><p>“Of course, my love.” Hermione responded, accio’ing the television remote and adjusting the volume accordingly. It was a rare occasion indeed that she was the one watching a program while Draco read, but the BBC were doing a special rerun of one of her favourite shows. And so it was that the couple found themselves settled on the sofa that Saturday evening, Hermione laying on top of Draco, who was very immersed in a muggle spy book which she had purchased him. He had the book propped up on her back, and the whole scene was rather adorable in her opinion. </p><p>A very sexy scene was currently happening on the show, and it was a true testimony to how immersed in his book Draco was that he didn’t hear the moaning and look up in curiosity. Hermione shifted, watching the characters embrace. She was suddenly very conscious of two things at once: she was very aroused, and her very hot husband was in perfect proximity for relieving this issue. Feigning a stretch, Hermione shifted so that her hips were directly over Draco’s and started grinding against him slowly, her cheeks flushing with arousal. She imagined him grabbing her hips forcefully and grinding up into her, his hard cock rubbing against her clit, and then flipping her over and fucking her into the sofa. </p><p>Alas, this did not happen. </p><p>“Darling?” Draco murmured, eyes never leaving his book. </p><p>“Yes?” Hermione asked innocently, still slowly circling her hips over his. </p><p>“Are you alright? You seem a little...fidgety.” Oh. He was going to play it that way. </p><p>“Yes, just trying to get comfortable.” She responded, increasing her pace and letting out a quiet moan as the pressure on her core was only intensified. </p><p>“Hmm. I see.” Draco flipped a page. Hermione would have almost believed that he was unaware of her intentions if she didn’t feel his cock twitch slightly, responding to her actions. Biting her lip and smiling slightly, Hermione tilted her head up and started pressing light kisses along his neck, nipping softly at the tender skin. Draco’s cock twitched again, hardening under her. She reached his ear and bit his lobe, moaning breathily into it. </p><p>“Ah! H-Hermione, I’m trying to read. The book that you bought me, I would like to note. I’m-unhhh-just about to find out who the killer is, and you are being very distracting.” </p><p>“Oh I’m sorry darling, I didn’t realize. Carry on.” Hermione kissed his cheek and sat up, which consequently made her grind harder into his now fully erect cock. He inhaled sharply, but stubbornly remained glued to the book. </p><p>Right, time to step it up a notch, Hermione thought to herself. Letting out a long sigh, she pulled off her knit sweater, tossing it loudly to the floor, leaving her in only her bra and jeans. His face obscured by his book, all Hermione could see were Draco’s knuckles tighten on his book. Tracing her fingers down her body, she unbuttoned her jeans and pulled the zipper down, sliding her hand in and gasping when she stroked her aching clit. Draco’s knuckles were practically transparent due to his death grip on his book. </p><p>“How’s the book, my love? Have you figured out who the killer is yet?” Hermione asked, struggling to keep her voice even as she continued to trace circles over her clit. </p><p>“Nearly,” Was the response, spoken through gritted teeth. </p><p>“Oh, I’m so glad.” Deciding to torture him further, she coaxed his left hand from his book and dragged it slowly up her chest and to her mouth, taking his index and middle finger into her mouth. Draco gasped and finally lowered his book, where she saw his face was flushed and his pupils dilated. Wordlessly, he watched her take his fingers into her mouth and suck on them teasingly. Knowing that she finally had his full undivided attention, Hermione ran his wetted fingers down her body and into her jeans, where he groaned to find her already soaking and needy. His jaw clenched, and in one rapid movement he chucked the book onto the floor and wrapped both hands around her waist, deftly flipping her over and onto her back on the couch. Hermione let out a scream of shock which was quickly silenced as he kissed her deeply, his hips grinding into her with animalistic need, delicious moans escaping his mouth. </p><p>“What about your book?” </p><p>“Sod the book. You knew exactly what you were doing, Hermione. You’re really that needy, hmm? That you couldn’t wait half an hour for me to finish my book? Answer me.” He growled. </p><p>“Y-yes.” </p><p>“Well,” he huffed, “I think it sounds like you need a lesson in patience. Do you, darling?” </p><p>“Yes.” </p><p>“Yes, sir.” He corrected, taking her jaw in hand, tracing her lower lip with his thumb. </p><p>“Yes, sir.” Hermione gasped. Suddenly his hips halted, and she whined at the loss of contact, her clit throbbing with need. </p><p>“Ah, ah. You’re going to have to wait to be touched there again. Because you weren’t able to wait earlier,” Draco sat up, careful to hover inches above her. “I think we need to make sure your hands aren’t tempted, hmm.” His long fingers reached for a tie which he had discarded on the sofa the night before, and placed her hands above her head, tying them together securely. </p><p>“How does that feel, love?” He asked, kissing the tender skin on her wrist, her elbow, the nape of her neck. </p><p>“Ahh, it feels like I want you to fuck me, sir.” Hermione gasped. </p><p>“Oh, you won’t be getting that pleasure for a good while yet.” Draco chuckled as Hermione huffed an impatient groan. </p><p>Reaching for his wand, Draco vanished her bra. Looking at her with devilish intent in his eyes, he leaned his blonde head down and ghosted his lips over her left nipple, just barely skimming the skin. Looking up at her through his lashes, he darted his tongue out and licked the tip experimentally, making Hermione buck her hips up in need. </p><p>“Gods, Draco, stop teasing me, please!” </p><p>“Well, since you asked so nicely…” He took her nipple in his mouth then, sucking. His slim fingers reached for her other breast, tracing along the tender flesh underneath her breast. Hermione gasped in pleasure. He continued licking and sucking, and moved his thumb to brush back and forth against her other nipple. He released her nipple with a pop, and then started kissing up her check, planting kisses along her collarbones, in the crook of her neck, and along her throat, jawline, and finally to her ear. </p><p>He leaned in, whispering “How wet are you right now, hmm? Are you pressing your legs together to try and find some sort of release? Are you thinking of how much you want my hard cock pressing into you, filling you up?” At this, he finally brought his hips down against her core again, jolting her as a thrill of pleasure ran through her. </p><p>“Yes, yes. I want you inside me Draco, I need you.” </p><p>“Hmm.” Was his only answer. He sat up again and looked down at her clothed legs. Picking up his wand again, he vanished her jeans so that she was left only in her knickers. He ran both hands down her stomach and paused at the top of her panties. </p><p>“How wet are you, Hermione? I’m not taking these off until I’m satisfied that you really want it.” He skimmed his fingers down and pressed against her entrance, rubbing back and fourth. Hermione let out a gasp and threw her head back. </p><p>“Beg for it.” He ordered.<br/>
“Pleasee sir. Please keep touching me like that.” Hermione was rewarded with him finding her clit and rubbing against it slowly but methodically, building her up so tantalisingly that she was sure she would combust. </p><p>“Oh, you’ve soaked through your knickers you needy girl. I think you’ve earned the reward of getting these taken off.” Draco reached down and drew them down her legs, placing them on the floor. “Look at that pretty pussy, so wet and needy for sir.” He hummed. Scooting down the sofa, he knelt by her feet, taking her ankle in his hand and kissing it. He slowly kissed up her calf, the back of her knee, and all up her inner thigh, all the while keeping his grey eyes on her, like a predator marking its prey. Just as he reached the apex of her thighs, he straightened and repeated the same on the other leg. This time as he nearly reached her core, he growled, “Whose pussy is this?” </p><p>“Yours, sir.” Hermoine whined, shifting her hips to encourage him to do something, anything. </p><p>“That’s right.” He said and leaned down to take her clit in his mouth, alternating between licking and sucking, building her up again slowly. </p><p>“That’s it, kitten.” He coaxed, and circled his finger around her entrance before pushing it into her slowly. Hermione gasped at the added pleasure as he crooked his finger inside her. He continued to suck her clit as he added a second finger. </p><p>“Ooh Draco, I’m close!” She gasped, cursing the restraints that kept her from running her fingers through his silky hair as he pleasured her. </p><p>“Don’t come until I say.” He commanded, smirking as he increased his pace. </p><p>“Oh, I can’t-I’m so-ahh-so close-” Hermione jerked her hips, and let out a groan of frustration as he stilled, taking his fingers out of her and sucking them. </p><p>“I want to be inside you now. How would you like that, Hermione darling?” He asked, reaching down to grab his throbbing cock, visibly straining against his trousers. </p><p>“Yes, please, please…” He removed his trousers and pants, taking out his cock, a bead of precum glistening at the tip. </p><p>“Look at me when I fuck you.” He instructed, leaning over and placing the head just at her entrance but not entering her just yet. Hermione obeyed and looked up at him, and he leaned in to kiss her deeply. She wrapped her legs around him and in a moment of rebellion, pulled him forward so that he entered her swiftly, causing him to let out a loud groan of pleasure. </p><p>“Unhh, that was naughty, kitten. Lucky for you, you feel so good that I can’t bring myself to stop.” He said, pushing further into her and sliding out, easing in and out at a tantalizingly slow rhythm. He brushed her hair back and caressed her cheek, then slid his thumb into her mouth. </p><p>“You’re so sexy like this. Hands tied, my fingers in your mouth, my cock inside you...I can do whatever the fuck I want with you.” He growled, fucking her faster. </p><p>“Mhmmm.” Hermione agreed, too caught up in pleasure to formulate proper sentences. Suddenly he lifted her up and flipped her over again, this time so that her bottom was raised up in the air and her tied arms were splayed out in front of her. He swiftly entered her, and she moaned at how deep his cock was hitting her in this new position. </p><p>“Ohhh please sir, I’m going to come. Please can I? Please can I come? I need…” She pleaded senselessly. </p><p>“Fuck-yes-fuck, kitten, come for me.” He reached under to brush his fingers against her clit and at that she exploded, shaking as her orgasm took over. Draco groaned. </p><p>“Oh fuck I’m going to come too, ohh.” He gasped as he came, and Hermoine felt his cock twitch as he finished inside her, his thrusts slowing. </p><p>Panting, Draco reached up to untie her hands, kissing each wrist before reaching for his wand and cleaning them off. He lay on his back, and pulled Hermione on top of him, stroking her hair.</p><p>“You did so well, darling. That was so good.” </p><p>“Mhmm.” Hermoine agreed, pressing a kiss to his chest sleepily. </p><p>“Now I finally get to finish my book!”</p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes and laughed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>